First Kiss
by Trickster Puppet
Summary: Harry wins a Quidditch match, and steals Luna's first kiss as a subconscious reward


Wind rushed past Harry as his eyes darted left right, up down, searching desperately for the snitch. They were playing against Slytherin for the last match of the year, as per usual, and from what Harry could hear of the commentating, the Slytherin's were one quaffel away from being in the lead.

Harry knew that their only chance now, was for him to catch the snitch. Gryffindor and Slytherin were far too well matched for Gryffindor to take the lead and hope Slytherin caught the snitch when Gryffindor was a good 150 points ahead.

There! A flicker of gold! No, damn, it was just someone's watch glinting in the crowd. Frowning slightly, Harry only just managed to dodge a bludger. As he was hanging upside down, having completed the manoeuvre far too many times to still get dizzy, he spotted Malfoy speeding to one spot, pure glee and determination on his expression.

Squinting towards the spot Malfoy was heading, Harry spotted the well-sought snitch, and immediately fell into a dive. One of the Slytherin beaters, spotting what the seekers were doing, instantly sent a bludger in his direction. Unaware of the danger, Harry began to dip lower, the bludger skimming the top of his head and heading towards Katie Bell. Another beater, this time a Gryffindor, smacked it away just in time and watched with smug satisfaction as it knocked the end of Malfoy's broom.

Using the green seekers distraction to his advantage, Harry put on another burst of speed, leaning down as low as he could on his broom. The wind was reaching a high whistling now, his eyes locked onto the golden, fluttering ball. However, as he was reaching towards it, it shot backwards, stopping to hover just past the stands barricades.

Harry only just managed to pull to the side sharply as the stands loomed ahead of him, and without second thought he snatched the snitch from where it seemed to wait patiently. Cheers erupted beside him as the Gryffindors realized he'd caught the snitch, and he didn't notice the silver haired Ravenclaw leaning in until she spoke in his ear.

"Well done Harry." Harry grinned at Luna, nodding his thanks before turning his broom to join the rest of his team as they did a victory lap of the pitch. Before long, they were swamping him with hugs, pats on the back and an assortment of other things. All except the Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws had pooled out into the center of the pitch. The scarlet clad Quidditch team landed amongst a sea of reds, and almost immediately they were being jostled onto peoples shoulders.

Having experienced the ride enough times, and wanting to see his friends, Harry managed to untangle himself from the grasp of eager fans and pushed his way out of the immediate crowd. By now they had begun to sing "Weasley is out King", it having become a Gryffindor victory song since Ron had come into his role as keeper. Spotting Hermione and Neville, Harry laughed loudly and began to move towards them quickly.

But then something behind them caught his eye – a silver haired Ravenclaw floating along behind them, looking to those who didn't know her well, completely lost. Not quite knowing what he was doing, but deciding to go through with it anyway, Harry side stepped Hermione and grabbed Luna by the waist, spinning her round once. She didn't look at all surprised, her large silver eyes looking at him curiously, mouth open in a laugh. Still not questioning his actions, as soon as he had set her down, Harry's lips were capturing Luna's as he kissed her softly.

After that, Harry didn't know if the crowd got louder or quieter as people turned to gape at Harry, and…. _Was he kidding Loony Lovegood?_ Nor did he care. He didn't see the slightly crestfallen look of Ginny, nor the angry glance Ron shot him as he caught onto his little sisters expression. However, Harry _did_ notice the way Luna didn't quite return the kiss, but didn't resist it either. He did notice when slowly a hand came to rest on his collarbone. He did notice how soft Luna's lips were beneath his, like roses, and she tasted sugary. And he did notice when, though only slightly, Luna's lips began to press against his own as she began to return the kiss, somewhat tentatively.

He did notice, that this kiss, was blissfully perfect.

It wasn't anything like when he kissed Ginny, or his first kiss with Cho – obviously, there were no waterworks. Nor was it like anything he had expected. It was only then he realized he had actually considered what it would be like to kiss Luna Lovegood. All too soon - in Harry's opinion, anyway - he was pulling away, a grin slowly blossoming on his face as he stared at Luna. Her eyes were closed, and he murmured to her softly. **"We won."**

At this, Luna's eyes shot open, and Harry was surprised to see that they were rather angry. However, a glint of amusement and something else Harry couldn't quite pick appeared in her eyes, and her lips quirked upwards faintly. **"And you just stole my first kiss, Harry Potter."**


End file.
